


The Ones I Used to Know

by markijack



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Damien and Celine mentioned, Fluffy, It Was Meant To Be, M/M, Short & Sweet, but it's kinda vague, is this darkstache??, wilford has powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markijack/pseuds/markijack
Summary: Wilford reminisces and uses his mysterious magical powers recklessly. Dark tries to help.





	The Ones I Used to Know

“Wilford, are you making it snow?”

“Whatever gave you that idea, Darkling?”

“We’re in the middle of California, it’s around 60 degrees outside, and it’s only snowing over our street.”

“A keen eye! You’re very perceptive, my friend.”

“Wil, please. We’ve talked about this. You can’t do things that attract attention to this house.”

“Well, that’s why I only put it over one block! To minimize the amount of people who would see it!”

“That’s not how it works.”

“Oh, alright. I’ll stop it from coming down. But I’m leaving what’s already on the ground where it is!”

“To your credit, I’m impressed. I didn’t know you could affect the weather. That’s a bit beyond your usual shenanigans, don’t you think?”

“I can’t help it! Christmastime is here again and the season always makes me nostalgic for the winters of my youth!”

Dark frowned. “Really? I thought you didn’t remember much of your youth.” He tried to keep his voice casual, but he was eyeing Wilford carefully, trying to determine exactly what mindset he was in.

“Well, it comes and it goes, you know. Sometimes things will jog my memory. The old songs on the radio these days… my friend Damien used to play those carols on the piano every year. We had such good times back then! But no one loved Christmas more than Celine. She was a… complicated person, and we had a complicated relationship, but it was always more peaceful on wintry days. Somehow, she could stay outside for hours no matter how cold it was, playing in the snow like a child. Of course, I haven’t seen her or Damien in years.” His face fell a little. “And I do hope that wherever they are… that they’re still doing those things. We were so happy then. It seems such a shame if I’m the only one who remembers it.”

Dark was quiet for a few minutes. Usually, the various parts of his being worked together fairly efficiently. Sometimes, though, like right now, the beings within him couldn’t agree what to do, leaving him overwhelmed as he struggled to find a rational, balanced reaction.

“I can’t let you make it snow on a public street in the middle of a sunny day. But, you know, I do play the piano. I’m sure I could manage some Christmas songs, if you reminded me how they went.”

“That sounds great! I love to sing!”

“Believe me, I know.”

So it wasn’t a picture-perfect Christmas. No snow, no decorations, no parties full of smiling friends. But Dark played song after song, humming and even laughing along with Wilford, who missed more or less every note but didn’t let it lower his enthusiasm (or his volume) in the slightest. And for a little while, it was as bright a holiday as any they had ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> A little short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! I'm doing an ego fic based on a Christmas song every day leading up to Christmas; this was inspired by "White Christmas." If you want to know what songs to expect, here's all the ones I'll be using in order: https://spoti.fi/2DWmfCz


End file.
